Gomenna sorry, Arthur
by Mitsukuri.Ryoko
Summary: Tal vez la disculpa más larga que haya hecho alguien.


**Título: **Gomenna sorry, Arthur.

**Palabras: **819

**Summary: **Tal vez la disculpa más larga que haya hecho alguien.

**Notas: **Humm… ¿Fluff? ¿Un estadounidense algo patético? Juzguen ustedes :D

**Disclaimer: **Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro, etc., etc., etc. Ustedes saben cómo sigue.

**Portada:** ｸﾊﾟｧ (Pixiv ID 12892)

* * *

><p>.<p>

—… Perdón.

El periódico que sujetaban las manos inglesas crujió un poco al ser bajado, y las orbes esmeralda examinaron el rostro del estadounidense por encima del papel. Su boca estaba fruncida en un adorable puchero, y sus ojos, entrecerrados, no le miraban de frente, sino más bien a algún punto de la alfombra. Pareciera casi como se viera obligado a decir aquello. Arthur sólo arrugó un poco el ceño y volvió a su lectura sin decir una palabra.

— ¡Arthur!

Silencio. El británico ignoraba al otro rubio.

— ¿Qué debo decir para que me perdones?

Más silencio. El inglés cambió de página.

—… Ok, lo siento, perdón, excuse me, I'm sorry.

No hubo reacción por parte del aludido.

— Está bien, sé que no es el acento británico que tanto te enorgullece, ¡pero me estoy disculpando, joder!

El papel de diario tembló un poco, pero nada más.

— ¡Te daré una de mis hamburguesas, así que perdóname!

El inglés rodó los ojos tras aquella cortina de papel que cubría su rostro.

— ¡Agh, vete a la mierda, Inglaterra!

El norteamericano salió pisando fuerte, junto a un nuevo crujido del papel.

* * *

><p>— Okay, me disculparé por todas las cosas que he hecho hasta ahora, pero no sigas enojado, Artie.<p>

Alfred no había durado ni media hora fuera de la habitación. Le sentaba mal estar peleado con su novio, por eso había terminado diciendo esas vergonzosas palabras de disculpa. Porque disculparse significaba admitir que se había equivocado, aun cuando le costara reconocerlo. Y ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que había puesto al inglés de tan mal humor.

— Perdona por no usar el traje que me regalaste la otra vez.

Un susurro. No le gustaba tanto como debiera el recordar aquella época.

— Perdona por la vez que arrojé todas las cajas de té al océano.

Porque le traía otros recuerdos más dolorosos.

— También perdóname por decir que tus scones sabían mal.

Y ese orgullo que le siguió, cuando aparentaba que Arthur ya no le importaba.

— Sé que he hecho muchas cosas estúpidas, pero, perdóname, ¿sí?

Sin embargo, el británico seguía sin responderle. A pesar que trataba de olvidarse de ese orgullo.

— Hey, también lamento… el no esforzarme para entender lo que está pasando. Y el no haberme disculpado antes.

El británico cerró el periódico que fingía leer, mirando al americano con cara de incredulidad.

— ¿Y recién te diste cuenta de todo eso?— habló por fin, con sarcasmo en la voz.

El estadounidense bajó la cabeza, respiró profundo, volvió a levantarse y le sonrió.

— Tal vez, pero no por eso dejaré de ser un héroe. Y lamento informarte que no puedes oponerte a eso.

El inglés suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

— Y al final terminas diciendo las mismas cosas de siempre.

Alfred detuvo lo que pudo convertirse en un entusiasta discurso sin mucho sentido, para volver la vista hacia su novio.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Artie?

El nombrado se levantó de su sillón y encaró al de lentes.

— Siempre con esa tontería de ser el héroe y lo demás. Es irritante.

El "héroe" pareció darse cuenta, tal vez por primera vez, de un pequeño detalle.

— Lo siento.

Ya creía saber qué era lo que había molestado tanto a su querido inglés.

— Si quieres me arrodillo en el suelo, como hacen los japoneses.

El inglés reprimió una carcajada, se suponía que él estaba enfadado.

— Me gustaría verte intentarlo.

Y lo hizo. Con las piernas dobladas bajo el cuerpo y la cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo, casi rozando su frente contra la alfombra.

— De verdad que lo siento mucho.

El británico estaba asombrado de ver a aquella potencia mundial, pidiéndole disculpas de esa manera. No pudo seguir haciéndose el difícil.

— Está bien, pero deja de hacer eso.

El americano levantó la cabeza de inmediato.

— ¿En serio?

Arthur hizo un sonido de resignación, rascándose la cabeza y desviando la mirada.

— Sí, ya, te perdono, pero ponte de pie, que así te ves demasiado patético.

El inglés cayó contra su sillón, había sido tacleado por el americano en un abrazo de esos que parece que rompen huesos.

— ¡Gracias!

Una simple palabra que expresaba lo que en ese momento sentía el estadounidense. Felicidad y gratitud.

— Ya, como quieras. Pero prométeme que dejarás de intentar ser un héroe.

_"No necesitas salvar a nadie", _era lo que seguía, mas el inglés no estaba dispuesto a decir algo tan cursi.

— Tal vez por hoy lo haga. Pero, tú sabes, el mundo necesita de mi ayuda.

Además, que no le molestaba del todo esa infantil personalidad. Algún día, quizá, incluso terminara aceptando también ese heroico complejo que tenía su amante.

* * *

><p>OMAKE<p>

— Por cierto, esa fue la disculpa más larga que he escuchado alguna vez. ¿Estuviste planeándola mucho tiempo?

— ¿Yo?— el americano, sorprendido, se señaló con un dedo. Después se echó a reír— No, no tanto. Se suponía que iba a cantártela, pero bueno, pensé que era demasiado cursi para ti.

— Eres un idiota, Alfred.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Bien, aquí estrenando nuevo fic. La idea no es mía exactamente, se la robé a una canción xDDD llamada Gomerika sorry (una parodia del Gommena sorry de Miku), cantada por Alfred y dedicada a nuestro amado cejotas Arthur~ La canción en sí es tan, tan fluff (o al menos así me lo pareció a mí) que el fic no podía salir de otra forma e.e_

_Espero que les haya gustado n_n_


End file.
